The Gift
by CairotheWolf
Summary: It was on a Christmas Eve, and Yugi was taking a walk in a local park, but what he doesn't know is that someone else in the park also... I'm not good at summaries... First fanfic... Tell me what you think...


The Gift

Hello, friends! This is my first Fanfic, so if it's not good, then criticism is welcome. Because it's my first time writing fanfics, I used to read and write all the time, but I somehow lost my ability to write stories. Anyways, this is a oneshot fanfic about Yugi and Yami, both taking a walk outside on Christmas Eve in a park, but what they do not know is that they are in the same area, with this song called The Gift by Jim Brickman. So, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gift by Jim Brickman or Yu-Gi-Oh.

One Night, on Christmas Eve, Yugi was taking a walking at the park, hands in the pockets of his jacket, looked up at the sky, and notices that it began to snow. Smiling to himself peacefully, he thought about a song to sing to himself, but what he doesn't know is that someone else, who is leaning a nearby tree, thought of the same song to sing. So, when Yugi started to walk on the sidewalk in the snow, he started to hum first, and then he began to sing, with a shy tone of voice, a cool wind blowing gently on the snow and Yugi.

_Oooh ooh _

_Winter snow is falling down  
Children laughing all around  
Lights are turning on  
Like a fairy tale come true_

_Sittin' by the fire we made  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
And, baby, I found you_

_All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more everyday  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday, for  
the gift__… Ohhh_

Hearing Yugi's voice in the wind, Yami opened his eyes, pushed himself off the tree, looked at the sky, lifted his glove covered hand, and a snowflake fell upon his hand. He carefully looked at the small snowflake, but he lets the wind carry it away from his hand. He sighed, took a deep breath, and then he began to sing with a little bit of confidence.

_Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment  
If only time stood still_

_But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us gray  
But, baby, in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful_

When they both looked around to make sure no one was in the park at all, they realized that they are alone, but they are in different parts of the park, so both of the boys knew that they can sing a little louder, so they sang with complete confidence and Christmas Spirit.

_All I want is to hold you forever__  
__All I need is you more everyday__  
__You saved my heart from being broken apart__  
__You gave your love away and I'm thankful everyday, for the gift__  
_

With that taken care of, Yugi went over to a nearby light pole, but when he got there, someone else was already there, and he knew who that person was: Yami, his other half, and his crush. He just didn't know how to start a conversation with him, however, Yami saw his partner, smiled, and gestured him to walk to him, which Yugi did in a shy way. When their eyes have met, they never said a word, but they looked at eachother with the one thing in their eyes: Love for one another. So, they both began to sing to prove their feelings for eachother.

_All I want is to hold you forever__  
__All I need is you more everyday__  
__You saved my heart from being broken apart__  
__You gave your love away__  
__I can't find the words to say__  
__And I'm thankful everyday, for the gift_

After they had sung, Yami got closer to his Aibou, and gently pulled him into a hug, and felt Yugi returning the embrace, his arms wrapped around his torso. Yugi looked up at his Dark, and said to him, "Merry Christmas, Yami…"

Feeling complete with his Hikari, Yami smiled gently, tears threatening to fall, but were stopped by Yugi's hand that was placed on his cheek, causing the former Pharaoh to place his hand on top of his partner's, and then he said to his light, "Merry Christmas, Yugi…"

So, with their words said and done, the boys hugged eachother, never leaving one another. So, their love was proven to be a Christmas miracle, also it was also The Gift for them.

__**Yay… I finally completed my first Fanfic… Hope you enjoyed it… Tell me what you think… Criticism is welcome… **_  
_


End file.
